


Honey vanilla chamomile

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute modern boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod is a sweater thief, but Bëor can't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey vanilla chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. I couldn’t resist throwing one of my fave ships into 1) sweaters, and 2) a modern AU. This is NOT dwmp, it is their own snuggly little universe.

“There was only one bag of the honey vanilla chamomile left, hope that’s okay.”

“Sure, that’s – ” Bëor looked up from his book and frowned. “Hey. Is that my sweater?”

Finrod, who was standing barelegged in the doorway, a steaming mug between his hands, tried to look innocent. “Is it? Oh, I didn’t realize.”

Bëor tried to glower at him, but Finrod’s long, light hair was loose and tangled over his shoulders, and the overlarge sweater he was wearing – the only thing he was wearing, in fact – was slipping off one shoulder in a very distracting way, and –

“Get your ass back in bed.”

Finrod wrapped his fingers around the mug and affected a pensive expression. “I shouldn’t move too quickly, I might spill the tea…”

Bëor pushed himself upright, tying his own wild hair into a messy knot on top of his head, and reached out for Finrod, finally grabbing a handful of sweater and reeling his tall lover back to the bed.

Finrod laughed as Bëor plucked the tea from his hands and carefully set it on the end table, then grabbed Finrod bodily around the waist and slung him down among the jumble of blankets and pillows.

By the time the dust had settled, Finrod was fully naked again and very content looking, and Bëor was wearing the sweater. He reached for the now much cooler tea and took a sip as Finrod snuggled close to him, laying his head against Bëor’s chest. He closed his eyes, half drifting off as Bëor picked up his book once more and started to read it one handed while he finished his tea.

The mug emptied, he set it down again, and tried to keep his attention on the book – it had been a recommendation of Finrod’s, and he was determined to get through it, even though he read at about a quarter of the pace Finrod did. But Finrod was very warm against his side, and Bëor couldn’t help but run his fingers through that tangled hair and pull him closer. Finrod draped a long leg over Bëor’s thigh, and Bëor lost focus again. Letting the book fall, he pulled Finrod into his arms, kissing him softly as Finrod made quiet, sleepy sounds of contentment, and they dozed off together as the Sunday noonlight turned the room to gold.


End file.
